


First Introductions

by GillyMc



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyMc/pseuds/GillyMc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you ruin Dean's picture of the boys? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12:00

**12:00**

The best feeling in the world is having the wind rush through your hair as you wheel your way down a road. So that's exactly what I do, everyday.

Usually after my mother insists I must wear a helmet and to please her I walk out of the house with it, then dispose of it properly. In the bushes.

I start down the road to the ice rink. My headphones are down around my neck just loud enough so I don't have to put them on to listen.

Recently my friend Liza has been obsessed with this band, The Vamps. Actually I shouldn't say 'recently' because she has known about them for quite some time but only told me about them like two weeks ago.

The reasoning behind her telling me about them is that they have a concert the day after her birthday and it's only one hour away. She wants to go but not alone. Most tragically her smile has turned upside-down as of late because the concert is tomorrow and she did not get tickets.

I have one job right now and it's to rape the internet looking for tickets.

As I push the link to a ticket page I hear the click of a camera. I turn to see a blue haired guy "psh"ing me for ruining his shot.

I stop and frantically kick up my board and apologize, "Oh my goodness I'm really sorry if I messed up your picture!" I start to get a little nervous because he still looks kind of pissed off. I glance over at who he was taking the picture of and add "Here let me, so you can be in it too".

He angrily brushes me off and looks away. "Come on Dean let the girl take the picture" a wonderful, British sounding voice sitting in front of us says.

"Alright" dean says

"Ya alright, alright" a couple of the boys reply in funny voices. I chuckle, then put down my board and take his phone.  
Dean goes to sit next to them. All the boys smile and in some way it brightens up my day.

I turn on the front facing camera and take a cross-eyed picture of myself then quickly change it back and take there picture.

'Snap'. My eyebrows shoot up. oh my goodness, "You guys look like this band my friend likes... Oh no way, are you that band? The Vamps"?

"Yes we are" answers one of then, who, I should add is very muscular.

"That's sort of amazing. I was just thinking about you guys. Not in a creepy way! I am trying to find tickets to your concert for my friends birthday".

"That is amazing" dean mumbles sarcastically.

"Anyway, why are you guys stopping in our small town"? I ask.

"It's a lovely town" the short one responds "and what are you doing with a skins shirt on"?(an amazing British TV show) I grab and throw my hair to one side then chuckle "and doctor who head phones" another says.

"I guess you could say I'm in love. Why? Do you guys watch these shows? I'd expect you guys to like the inbetweeners". They all laugh and so do I. "No wonder why Liza likes you guys. Your the perfect package".

"Oh you're very cheeky" the tallest one says with a smile.

"Why don't you and your friend Liza come to our rehearsal tonight then hang out with us after". The short one says. I laugh. "What"?

"That would be awesome but that's a tricky situation". I tell him.

"What do you mean"?

"Well you're forgetting it's 1 hour away. You definitely don't know but I don't have a car and my mom would not say yes."

"We could take you" the short one insists.

"Now who's being too straight forward"? I joke and he blushed. "If only you could wait until after five o'clock."

"Why's that?" Says the fourth one with a different accent.

"I have a hockey game today at 2. You guys are welcome to come" I insisted. "It will be fun".

"That sounds grate" shortie says.

"You can't Brad" Dean the downer says.

"Awwww" they all wine. I laugh.

"Okay. Well I have to go" I shake each of there hands "it was very exciting to meat you"! I leave Brad for last. As I shake his hand I reach for the pen in my back pocket. "So, Brad" I look at him as he lets me turn his hand over. I write down my number "Text me if you are certain about coming. And if you don't end up coming... Text me anyway" I look back up into his eyes and smile "until next time". Then I grab my board and tell them all "this was fun, see ya guys".

I start to make my way down the rest of the road and one of them scream to me "what's your name" I don't answer. If they really want to know they can text me.

I round the corner and stop. It's 12:40 "shit" I've got to get to the rink!


	2. 1:30pm

**1:30pm:**

Fifteen minuets before getting on the ice I get a text. "Hi, is this blond girl?"

I laugh and text back: "yes I'm blond but so many people are. You should be more specific about who you're looking for".

After five minuets or so I get another "Alright sorry. Skins, skateboard girl?"

"Well it was a longboard and yes I am her. Who are you?"

Maybe only 1 minuet after sending it he replies.  
"Brad"

I get really excited, maybe a little too much. He is only a really hot guy with a really hot accent. Oh my, he is so dreamy.

STOP!! Just stop it!

"Oh hi :) have you decides if you are coming yet?"

" yes we are! But first tell me your name"

"You can find out tonight when you come ;) haha"

"Ugh okay. 2?"

"Yes! I will have someone meat you at the door. My friend Liza. If that's okay?"

"Ya it's fine:)"

"Okay see ya then"

I quickly start to text Liza: "hey can you do me a big favor?"

"Ya" she texts.

"Before my game can you meat up with a couple of my friends and hang out with them inside"

"Ummm ya sure. What are there names?"

"Well the one I know, his name is brad"

"What do you mean 'the one you know'? Do you not know the others?"

"No..."

"How do you not know?!"

"Well they are his friends"

"How many friends?"

"Only like 3 more, I think. That are coming anyway"

"Okay"

"...and you have to put on a hello my name is sticker so they know it's you. Okay?"

"Fine!"

"Don't get angry they are really handsome"

"They better be!"

"And Liza?"

"Ya?"

"Happy birthday"!


	3. 2:00pm

**2:00pm:**

It's starting lineups and my name gets called. I skate by my team smacking there hands and then up to the blue line.

The rest of the starters get called and then the other team.

Next we take off our helmets and turn for the anthem. As I turn I see Liza jumping up and down waving at me like mad. I'm glad this made her happy.  
I see Brad, his hair just as messy.

Oh nooo... he has an cocky smile on his face. He now knows my name. That's a face palm right there.

Anyways it's game time!

No distractions allowed!!


	4. 4:00pm

**4:00pm:**

"I love you I love you I love you" Liza screams as I come out of the locker room and squeezes me until I can't breath.

"Okay okay" I say pulling her off. My happiness starts to fade as I realize, "Hey, where did they go?"

I look at her and my face gets all hot. She has an evil smile upon her face then starts moving her eyebrows up and down. Finally she says, "Brad said he will text you. When I was about to give him your number.... he said he already had it. Then Tristan told me you guys hit it off. Then Connor and James got really into the game. Especially when you hit that girl into the boards..." Liza's rambling becomes hard to understand so I start to zone out.

"Do you want to spend the night." I ask, interrupting her rant.

"Of course !" She says. "I have so much to tell you"! Then as she starts up again I feel a buzz in my back pocket and look.

It's Brad.

"Hey, great game GILLIAN!" I chuckle to myself

"Thanks and it's Gill lol"

"We will come pick you up at five"

"What?"

"YA! Be ready"

"How do you know where I live?"

"Liza told me"

"Okay"

"Bring a change of clothes" he finally texts.

I put my phone away and look up to see Liza staring at me with a greedy smile. "Come on, let's go. Your mom is already in the car" she grabs my arm and we run. She already knows who text me.


	5. 5:00pm

**5:00pm:**

"What do you mean you are going out and what's with the bags!?" My mother yells. All I packed was an extra pare of underwear, a large guy flannel, regular blue jean shorts and a pink tank top.

"We won a contest and are being picked up and hanging out with a band and watching there concert tomorrow." Okay, I have to fib just a little. She is a cool mom but she's not  _that_  cool.

She starts to rub her temples and as calm as she can, she says "Who is this band?!"

"THE VAMPS!!" Liza screams. She's been holding that in for a long time. My mom just stands there, confused: of course she won't know who they are. Heck, a little bit ago I didn't know either. "I'm so ready" Liza runs out the door like a little kid waiting to go to the zoo for the first time. "Let's go!"

"Okay. Fine! It looks like you are going to be the level headed one for this trip. Just promise me you will be safe." She says with worry struck across her face.

"That was the plan all along, mom" I say smiling. A horn honks so I drop everything and hug her. "I love you" then I head out the door.

As I walk outside Liza gesture at me to walk faster. What is waiting for us is a mini van, not anything I was expecting but this day isn't what I would ever expect. We climb in the back and the boys aren't even in the car.

"Hello ladies" the driver says as we enter the car. I close the door and he turns around, "my name is..." But before he could finish Liza interrupts.

"Joe Johnson. The Vamps bus driver!!" Liza goes all wide eyed and kind of looks like she wants to touch him or hug him or something.

Joe laughs, "and you must be Liza" he says and turns to face the front. "It's nice to meat you Gillian" he tells me and tips his hat to me while looking through the rear view mirror. Then starts to drive toward the highway.

The whole ride I listen to Liza tell me facts about the boys and there band. Usually I tell her to stop talking but since it's her birthday I have to do it politely.

"So, Joe?" I ask moving to the front seat. "Where might we be going?"  
"Well" he says occasionally glancing over at me. "I was told to bring you two over to the..." Then he mumbles at the end, on purpose.

"What?" I ask laughing.

"I was given orders to take you to the...." He does it again. I'm obviously not going to get mad at something so silly so I just laugh and turn on the radio.

"So who are you?" I ask.

"What?" he chuckles out.

"Like, how's your life? Got any kids? Married? Apples or bananas? Red or indigo? Hufflepuff or slitherin? Springsteen or Bon Jovi?" He laughs and I smile.

"Well, to make thing short" he starts "life's good. Zero on the kids. Fiancé. Apples all the way. Me I prefer a nice sea foam green. I'm more of a middle earth guy. Springsteen all the way"

"I like you Joe. We are going to be good friends." I tell him

For the rest of the car ride Joe and I talked about, well everything. And Liza falls asleep in the back.

I agreed to wake Liza up 15 min before we get to where ever we are headed. So for that I am relying on Joe to help with.


	6. 6:15pm

I start to rapidly blink my eyes, trying to fix my vision. "Joe? How could you let me fall asleep?"

"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you" a very British voice says. i quickly sit up and see him behind the wheel.

"James?" I ask "whats going on?"

He laughs and says "Conner and Brad took Liza inside and Tris went to the loo. He has been in there a while, hopefully he didn't fall in." I laugh at his attempt to make a joke.

I put my feet up on the head board and lean back.

"So what now?" I ask James.

"Well everyone is inside, so... Let's go!" He says full of energy. I watch him start to walk up some stairs but soon enough he notices I'm not behind him. Then James skips back down the stairs and opens my door. "Come on" he encourages. But I don't budge. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car. "You can sleep later"

"Fine" I say smiling "let's make this interesting" I tell him pulling him back, getting up close and personal.

"Like how?" He asks, very intrigued.

"How many flights of stairs are in this arena?" I ask

"I don't know. A lot" he tells me.

"First one to the very top has to buy the other ice cream." I laugh.

"Why ice cream" he smiles.

"Ice cream makes everything better. And I like to be spontanious once and a while." I put out my hand to shake. He does too.

As soon as I let go my body takes off. But he's not very far behind. After the 2nd flight of stares we both slow down quite a bit.

One more flight left and I need to win! Like who doesn't want free ice cream?

I feel a pair of hands on my hips, pulling me back and it's James. "Cheater"! I scream.

"What?" He yells while he passes me "I can't hear you! You're too far behind!" Before all my hopes are lost I see Tristan coming out of a bathroom up ahead."Tristan" I scream "stop him"! Thankfully he does but only for a little.

"Cheater!" James yells as I pass him.

"What? I can't hear you! You're too far behind!" I say mocking him in a British accent.

I round the corner and head up the arena seat stairs. I walk the last couple of steps and then hit the wall. "I made it!" I yell. "Woot woot. What is better than ice cream? Free ice cream!" I'm getting kind of sweaty and I'm starting to regret the race (lol- no I'm not).

"Gillian?" I hear Liza yell from the stage "what are you doing"?

"What? You didn't just hear me yell?" I say leaning over the railing. "Never mind, I'll tell you later"

"Come down" she yells back.

"Okay" I shout and turn to see James's face all red from running, probably the same as mine. We smile childishly at each other. Then he sticks out is tongue. "Maybe next time" I tease him. Then James, Tristan and I head down to the stage together.

 

"Gilly!" Liza screams and drags me tho the first row of seats. "They are practicing for tomorrow and we are going to watch!!" I'm surprised she hasn't calmed down yet.

As the boys start to play Liza screams like she is actually at there concert. I've heard there music before, from Liza of course but as they go on I really start to get into it. Soon Liza and I shave our shoulders back and fourth, then laugh at how silly we are being. Eventually we get up out of our seats and dance all around.


	7. 7:00pm

When they finish we clap and cheer for there performance. Brad hops down from the stage with beads running off the tips of his hair.

I move toward him and stick my hand out, to shake. "Hello," I say and he takes my hand "I'm Gillian. Call me Gilly." We shake.

"Hello Gilly, I'm Simpson, Brad Simpson" I laugh and notice the other boys are jumping down from the stage, all sweaty just not as bad as Brad.

"You guys are really good!" I then add "sweat tells a lot about a band". James comes toward me, arms wide open. "Oh no! No!" I screech and he hugs me and rubs his sweat all over.

They all laugh then James let's go. "Now, a band's sweat tells a lot about its groupies."

"Oh my god! We are there groupies!!" Liza awkwardly whispers at herself witch makes me chuckle.

"Now I have to take another shower when I get home tonight" I joke as we start to walk back stage. I always follow behind everyone and apparently brad notices so he sticks by my side.

"We got you two a hotel room so you can shower there. It's across the street" he tells me.

"You didn't have to do that" I say and playfully bump into him.

"Ya. I did because then we could hang out tonight." He starts to blush "and so Liza can see our concert tomorrow" I probably couldn't even duplicate the speed of his tongue.

"Well thank you so much" I really do mean it. We enter a lounge area with a couple couches and a long table. "So what now?" I ask messing up is sopping wet hair.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and will be right back, so you can hang with the boys for now"

"Okay" I happily say looking down and knocking my feet together. Then look up to see Brad staring at me. We look into each other's eyes for what feels like forever. Yes that is the corniest line imagined but there is no other way I could have described it as, besides pure happiness(Which is worse).

Brad leaves and I focus back into reality. Conner is sitting toward the end on the couch so I sit on the end and throw my legs over his lap. He looks at me with disdain. "What's your story?" I ask him.

He smile. "How much of it?"

"As much as you want to tell me" I answer.

 

I love hearing about peoples lives and how different and complex each can be. It's like a new story, one never more important than another but having unequal amounts of disaster and the same goes for happiness.

 

Conner is at the end of a very funny story about a summer vacation he took with is family that ended up being quite awful but also brought him his first kiss, when we both notice Liza talking James's ear off.

We both laugh watching the repetitive motion of Liza moving toward James, then James backing away then Liza going closer. Then repeat. When James finally hits a wall I look to Conner and we decide its time for me to chime in.

"Hey" I say springing up from the couch all friendly like "let's play a game".

"Okay like what" James says jumping out of the corner, away from Liza.

"I don't know." I think looking around the room, searching. I see a bag of stacked plastic cups. I then go and open the fridge in another corner. "Pong!" I say swinging open the fridge door so the boys can see in.

"I'm in" I hear James say. So we start to set up.

"Yay! We can be on a team!" Liza screams hugging James. I laugh.

"No Liza you're with me. Don't forget what happened last time you were up against me". I tell her.

"Oh ya. Okay!" Her voice just as cheery as ever.

"What happened last time?" Tristan asks.

"She lost. Got extremely smashed then puked all over herself." I tell them.

"That's not so bad" Conner comments.

"Wait for it" Liza says looking at me. I have to finish the story.

"And then" I add "she wanted to play again. Then lost again. Then through up again. But it was on..." I look at Liza for her approval to finish the sentence. She nods. "...a guy she was riding. oh ya, then got alcohol poisoning" I tell like its no big deal.

"Gross" Tristan says enthusiastically.

"Was that whole story some way of telling us you are going to win?" James asks.

"Ya. Pretty much. Sometimes I like to beat around the bush." I say. With a smile on my face.

"Okay let's go" Conner says standing at the other side with James. Conner keeps shifting his cups making them perfectly aligned.

"I'll be with Blondie next game" Tristan says winking at me as he takes a sip from his cup. I playfully wink back.

"You first." I say taking the ball out of my pocket.

"You carry a pong ball in your pocket?" Conner laughs.

"Hey, you never know when you're going to need one." I say like I'm teaching them a life lesson.

"Naw" James insists "ladies first".

Then I toss the ball, it lands in the front cup. They're speechless. "Bring it back. Oh. And drink" I laugh then they throw back the ball and a drink. I throw it again and again it goes in.

"You guys are not doing so well" Tristan points out trying to be an ass, though i do laugh. 

"Shut your trap" Conner says as he drinks again. "Oh alright. do it again. I'm ready"

"Ya alright! Alright!" Tristan says then the rest of the boys join.

I start to laugh. I though it and i hit the rim and miss it. "Crap!" a snap.

"Ha" James says then grabs the ball and throws it and it starts to spin around the rim. I quickly blow in the cup and the ball shoots out. I grab it out of the air.

"Wow" Conner breathes as he brushes his fingers through his hair.

"okay Liza your turn" then hand her the ball. she misses.

"tough luck" Tristan tells her. I think if her smile gets any bigger the sides of her mouth are going to rip apart. Occasionally she makes a strange giggle noise that could probably cripple a kitten. But really this is why I love her.Hopefully she does stop this soon though so I can talk to her like a normal person and not on a second grade level.

Conner then takes his turn and makes two in a row so I drink a couple but don't feel anything. I put up my hands "Wait!" I announce.

"Quitting already" Conner teases. 

"No" I smile at him. "I just need to put on some music" my phone easily slides out of my back pocket then i quickly choose the playlist 'favorites'. the first song to play is Say My Name by ODESZA.

Conner then misses his third shot. My turn. I toss the ball and it goes in. "oh no boys. you better start praying" Tristan says, making me blush. I am really starting to like these boys!

Soon I'm on my third throw in a row and a new song comes on and its I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. "oh my God. This is my favorite song!" he freaks out.

"Same" I tell him not being able to hold in my laughter. No time passes and we start to sing the lyrics together. Well he sings, I sort of just speak them because I cant even sing a little.

 

 

We start a second game after maybe an hour or so and I team up with Tristan. Mainly because he called dibs. "I've never seen a game go so one-way like this before" Tristan tells me as he gives me a side hug. 

"Okay James you drink this one" Conner says slurring a little. Tristan and I laugh. 

"I've never see boy who are so light weights." I obviously joke. "Should we give them a break, give them time to recover" I ask Tristan. 

"ya. probably." he points over to one of the big chairs. "I cant believe she is asleep."

"Ha". I giggle "four beers and she is either switching to tequila or sleeping. Ya I know its two completely different options." we walk over to the big couch and the two tipsy boys follow. We sit and James squeezes his way in between Tristan and I. Soon comes Conner who lays down across all of us putting his head on my lap. James starts to fall asleep on Tristan's shoulder, while Tristan is busy on his phone 

"Love," Conner says to me "I like you. We are going to be good friends".

"Sounds great" I tell him running my fingers through his hair. "Too bad, a little birdie told me you guys are heading home soon" clearly suggesting Liza.

"I could fit you in my carry-on" I laugh "You are too fun to leave behind". He is still a little out of it.

"Oh Conner. Sometimes the best thing get left behind and its always okay.... as long as you write" I tell him.

"I don't think we could never forget you, especially Bradley " he says smiling at me. I smile back. He knows. I don't mind.

Then right after, Brad walks in from the hallway. "speak of the devil" I whisper to him and keep playing with his hair. he laughs. 

"What did I miss" he asks and I ketch a little disappointment in his voice. 

"only this one kicking our asses in pong" Conner tells him pointing at me.

"guilty" I say. Brad smiles. " we can play again" i suggest. 

"Noooo" all of the boys moan. Then a little voice comes from the big char. "too tired." its Liza's bed time. I smile and look up at brad to see the same smile looking down at me.

"She had a little too much to drink." I tell Brad

"You had more than she did" Tristan points out as he escapes from his cell phone bubble.

"In a bit can you help me bring her over to the room" I ask Brad.

"Of course I can" he says sitting down next to me, really close. are legs more than brush, they squish together. I don't mind. 

I look down a Conner and he is smiling at me like crazy. "stop" I mouth to him but then smile back. We keep talking for a while and I still play with his hair. Probably after an hour we go and take Liza to the room. 


	8. 9:30pm

"Thank you"

"No problem" Tristan says tucking Liza in her bed.

"Our pleasure" Brad's smile makes me blush. He takes a step closer, "Do you want to...."

"Go get some food. I'de love to" Tristan interjects rapping his arms around our necks.

We start to walk to the door. "Oh wait" I whisper slipping out of Tristains arm. I grab a note pad and write a note for Liza incase she wakes up. As I finish I kiss Liza on the forehead then head back over to the boys.

Tristan reaches his hand out for me to grab. "Let's go" I tell them tugging on his arm. "I have an ice cream date to get to", I brag.

"What?" I hear Brad whisper to Tristan as I let go of his hand and rush down the hall. I round the corner then stop when I hear Tristan's laugh.

"Don't worry mate" He explains "James lost a bet"

"Oh" Brad laughs in response but he still doesn't sound reassured.

I keep going so the boys won't think I'm ease dropping. When I reach the elevator I hit the button and lean against the wall waiting for them to round the corner. "Do you think they are still asleep?" I ask.

"Conner. Probably. James. Definitely" Brad answers, leaning against the wall with me.

I unexpectedly yawn. "Okay"

"We can always call it a night if you are too tired" Tristan teases.

"No!" I exclaim hooking my arm around Brads... very nonchalantly I might add. His eyes get very wide and look at Tristain. Meanwhile Tristain nods and give him a thumbs up. The elevator opens and we get in "Tomorrow after your show, you guys are leaving, right" I ask leaning against the corner.

"Sadly" Brad answers looking over at me.

"Not really." I cross my arms and get off the wall "You boys will go on to be even more famous than you are now" I proudly tell them.

The door dings and we get out heading back to the arena.

~~

Connor is asleep, face down on the couch but I don't see James anywhere. "Connor" I say squatting down so we are face to face. When he doesn't move I put my fingers through his hair and repeat his name. Only a moan. "Time to get up". I tell him.

"We are going to find James" Brad tells me, I nod.

"Connor" I say again.

"No" he moans.

"I give up" I lie and stand up.

"Good" he says but then I lay on him. "Uggh" he grunts.

We lay there for a little. Our asses touching and it actually isn't awkward at all.

"Connor?" I ask.

"Yes love?"

"Can we be friends".

"What?" He laughs.

"Well after tomorrow, when you leave, can we keep in touch?"

"No doubt we will"

I look up at the dewy ceiling trying to figure out how to not sound like such a girl. "Well, it's just, I really come to like you guys. We could be great friends and it suck that we won't ever hang out again" I tell him in the best monotone voice I can make out.

He starts to move so I sit up and he flips over and sits up as well. "We all think you are wicked so it's impossible to leave you behind" he makes me blush and I tackle him down on the couch with a big bear hug.

"Thank you" I whisper in his ear. He kisses my cheek. We let go and smile at each other. "Let's go find the boys" I tell him. Then grab Connors hand and we walk out toward the stage. He puts his hand over my shoulder and I grab his waist. We start to simultaneously move our feet together. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.


	9. 10:00pm

When Connor and I finally find the boys they are sitting in the balcony looking head on at the stage.

"Well fuck..." I hear Brad say.

"What are we gossiping about over here, ladies" I ask jokingly as we enter. Connor goes to sit but leaves a seat open so I can sit next to brad. How cheeky.

I look at Connor and roll my eyes, he only laughs to himself.

"Life" Tristan says

"How vague" Connor replies

"So boys?" I ask

"Yes" they respond

"How did you get like this" I ask seriously.

"In a band?" James laughs

"Happy, full of humor. You're unexpecting" I smile looking down toward the stage.

"I could ask you the same thing" Brad whispers in my ear.

Oh I can't take it any more!!

I turn my head so our lips touch and we kiss. Brad grads the side of my head and keeps us together. Our time stopping moment was intruded by the sound of clapping.

"Woooot, ya mate" James yells as if we are a mile away.

How embarrassing!

I lean back in my seat and I can just feel my face flush. I look over to Brad and he is still looking at me with that beautiful smile of his.

"That's my boy!" I hear Tristan say and shakes brads shoulder. I can't help but laugh.

I look over at Connor and he is smiling as well then winks at me.

We all sit there for a while talking about life and mostly them, "THE VAMPS". I got to find out about how they got together and how much they went through to get here.

During the story Brad grabs my hand. It feels nice. Like we fit together; he doesn't let go and I don't mind at all.

After they finish there story we sit in silence for a while. It's not bad. It's actually quite nice.

Though eventually I clap my hands together and stand "I think it's time for my ice cram date" I look over to James and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't think anything is open this late" Connor points out. He's right too.

"Tomorrow? Before the show. One last hang out before we part ways!!" I say trying to hold my smile.

"Agreed" James says and we shake hands.

"Until then, I must go to sleep. At least for a little while" I tell them moving toward the exit.

"Nooooo" all the boys moan.

"Yeeeeees" I tease back. "Goodnight" I say and give one last smile to Brad then leave.

A little bit of me wishes he will come and walk me to the hotel but at the same time I really hope he doesn't because I needed time to think.


	10. 9:30am

I've never had a more wonderful night sleep than last nights. I just know my dream was about Brad because my face hurts from smiling all and I woke thinking about him. Without opening my eyes I know Liza's in the shower from of the sound of water running so I don't make an effort to move. I feel like I'm in a cocoon, a warm, cozy cocoon.

Just as I am about to fell back asleep there is a knock at the door. "who is it?" I ask in my gross, ruff morning voice.

"It's Con" Then he adds, annoyed "...oh ya and everyone else"

"We've brought Breakfast" Tristan mentions very excited.

"Well come in then!" I tell them still not moving an inch. The door swings open and all the boys enter. Connor is the first to enter and he says hello while eating a bagel then lays on Liza's bed and  turns the TV on. "okay just make yourself at home" I joke and he looks at me then fake laughs like a child would do to his sibling.

Next James knocks on the bathroom door and tells Liza that they brought breakfast. Meanwhile Tristan lays next to Connor on the bed and Brad starts rummaging through a bag, of what I assume are bagels. I look over at him for a while, then don't even bother to look away when he turns toward me. His smile almost melts my heart, I cant help but smile too so I cover my mouth with the comforter. Good thing too because I have horrible morning breath.

Then Brad comes and lays down next to me. Face to face. It's nice. He's nice. OH GOD!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!


End file.
